yourturntodiefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2, Part 1/Day 3 Night
"Day 3 Night" only appears if you have less than 10 Clear Chips and didn't take the chips from the Room of Lies. Otherwise, jump to Collected all Clear Chips. |(This is the last chance to collect Clear Chips before time's up...!) / (I can't idle about! Let's do those attractions!)}} Investigate Reko. Negotiation Do at least one Attraction to trigger Negotiation. Investigate Ranger. Discuss with Ranger Bath time | (She's right...! We should go along with this!)}} |(There really are baths...!)}} |(Everyone's full of energy like never before...!) / (For just a moment...Let's forget about everything and soak!!)}} |However temporarily, I forgot about all the bad things that had happened. / Everyone's smiles naturally returned to them, and we chatted without worrying about little things. / Even if we'd be thrust back to reality when we left... / I felt like staying in this dream as long as I could.}} |Even Kanna... I could talk to normally right now.}} |And so we had the most wonderful time.}} Collected all Clear Chips |2=... / One, two, three... / ...Ten. / I count them over and over, and there's no mistake. / I collected enough Clear Chips. / I'm safe now. / I survived the Sub-Game. / It's over. / .......... / Over...? / No, it's about to begin again. / The Main Game.}} |2=(No...)}} |Someone will die again.}} |2= (No... no... no...!!) / (...No...)}} ---- |2=I'd fallen asleep without realizing it. Deeply. Like the dead. / I can't get up. / As if gravity is crushing me, I can't move.}} |2=(Has all my exhaustion... caught up to me?) / (Was everyone else... able to collect enough Clear Chips?)}} |2=My eyes quickly glanced around the room. / I realized there was someone there.}} |2=(Wh...?!)}} |I can't move my body.}} |2= (H... Help...!)}} |2=There was a rustling on top of the chair... / And before I knew it, they were gone.}} |2=(W... Who...)}} ---- |2=Sitting up hastily, my body felt very light.}} |2= (I slept like I was dead...)}} Investigate chair. |2=Something's been placed on the chair.}} |2=(What is this...?)}} |2=Obtained Four Papers.}} |2=(These look familiar...!) / (Our names...?!)}} |2=Names, occupations, and mysterious numbers. / I remember this.}} |2=(And they're not torn up! And it's 4 sheets...! Sixteen people's names...) / (...Sixteen?) / (Four names per page...) / (There are... 20 participants in the Death Game...) / (One sheet... is missing?) / (Hm? And what's this...)}} |2=9.5% Keiji Shinogi ... Ex-Detective}} |2=(Ex... detective...?) / (Has Keiji... left the force?) / (What are these rosters...?) / (Who wrote them? What are they trying to say?)}} |2=I can't be taken in by this. It might be a trap.}} |2=(Settle down...)}} |2=I took a deep breath. / Once calm, I realized the situation I was in.}} |2=(It's not the time to be looking at these! Where is everyone...?!)}} Dawn of the fourth day ---- |There's not a single person in the lobby.}} |Looking to the windows, the morning sun shone radiantly into my eyes.}} |(Today is the fourth day...! The time limit's up!)}} | (Not a single one of us is missing!) / (This isn't a dream...!) / (This won't go how the kidnappers expect!!)}} |Not just yet... Gotta save the most fun for last...}} | C'mon, just look behind ya!}} |Great design, right? I want you to go through there. / Scratch that - you ARE gonna come through if you don't wanna get killed!}} Investigate opening. |The room is dark; I can hardly see anything.}} |(Ranger is probably planning something.) / (I need to steel myself first...)}} Navigation Category:Game scripts